Sushi Sliced
by Shadow Kick
Summary: While Sunset is playing her pirate game on the beach with her friends Twilight, and Pinkie, they suddenly come across an actual buccaneer challenge. But what will be waiting for them at the end of this rainbow? A tasty sea treat? Or a slicing dicing disaster?


Sunset Shimmer was hanging out with her friends Twilight Sparkle, and Pinkie Pie at the beach. After a while, she took out a pirate-themed video game and started playing. About a minute later, her foot hit a glass bottle. "Huh? What the...?" She then rushed back to her friends.

Twilight was making a puppy out of sand, while Pinkie was sunbathing.

"Check this out!" said Sunset. "I found an actual real-life message in a bottle!"

"Ooh! Is it a love letter?" asked Pinkie. "A secret recipe? Or, wait. Someone's trapped on a deserted island? We have to save them!"

"It's a treasure map," confirmed Sunset.

"It looks just like this beach," said Twilight.

"Amazing!" said Pinkie. "Let's go!"

A short while later, the girls discovered a treasure chest.

"Look! There it is!" said Sunset. "I wonder if it's filled with loot!" But instead, there was just another map inside.

"The treasure is treasure map!" said Pinkie.

Sunset looked it over. "Follow the trail to the top of the MFBO and look for the X at the end of the... Wait! It's a code! If only we had a decoder ring." She then looked in the chest and found one. "Alright!"

"Well, that's convenient," said Twilight.

Sunset continued reading the map. "Follow the S-H... SHELLS, to the... PIER and look for the X at the end of the R-A-I... RAINBOW!"

"Look!" said Pinkie. "There's a trail of shells!" The girls followed the trail to the pier.

"This is the pier," said Twilight. "Now where's the—"

"Rainbow!" cried Pinkie. The girls saw a truck with a huge rainbow colored ice cream cone on it. But once the girls got to it, it drove away to reveal a pirate themed truck that sold sushi.

"X Marks the Sushi?" asked Twilight. The girls then walked up to the sales girl.

"Excuse me," said Sunset. "Do you know anything about a treasure map?"

The girl spoke with a pirate accent. "Aargh! Congr-argh-tulations! Ye mateys followed ye map to find the bounty of X Sushi!"

"Yes!" said Sunset. "What's our treasure?"

"Twenty p-argh-cent off any hand roll," said the girl. "Plus, all-ye-can-eat wasabi! Aargh!"

"That's it?" asked Twilight.

"Would… ye mateys like a better deal?" asked the girl.

"That'd be nice," said Twilight.

"Very well," said the girl. "I challenge all three of ye to a duel!"

"All _three_ of us?" asked Pinkie. "But we don't even have any swords."

"Easy lassie," said the girl. "I met with cards."

"Ooooh," said Pinkie. " _That_ we can do."

"Are you sure you really want to duel all three of us?" asked Twilight.

"Ai," answered the girl. "And if just one of ye manage to beat me, then ye all will receive _fifty_ percent off me hand rolls. What do ye say?"

"That's amazing!" said Pinkie. "By the way, what's your name?"

"I'd be Carrot Bun," answered the girl. "Now get yarr game on!"

"Wait, I heard that before," said Sunset. "Oh well."

"Let's duel!" said the four girls.

 **Carrot LP: 4000**

 **Sunset LP: 4000**

 **Twilight LP: 4000**

 **Pinkie LP: 4000**

 **Turn 1: Carrot**

"Since I'm the one who set this ship to sail, I'll be taking the first draw," said Carrot. "I play Scapegoat, now instead of ship mates, I get four sheep mates in defense mode. Yarr move."

 **Turn 2: Sunset**

"Very well," said Sunset. "I summon Rose, Warrior of Revenge in attack mode! Then I'll place two cards face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 3: Twilight**

"My turn!" said Twilight. "I summon Oxygeddon in attack mode! I'll then end my turn with two face downs."

 **Turn 4: Pinkie**

"Yay! It's my turn!" said Pinkie. "I summon Madolche Marmalmaide in defense mode. I place two cards face down, and that's all."

 **Turn 5: Carrot**

"Which means the steering wheel goes back to me," said Carrot. "I summon, my samurai sushi slicer. Also known as, Armed Samurai – Ben Kei! And I'll be giving him a few equips. United We Stand, Axe of Despair, and Arrow Shot Bow – Ceal! (Armed Samurai – Ben Kei ATK: 500 – 4500) Next I play Harpie's Feather Duster, to send all ye spell and traps to Davy Jones Locker!"

"I activate a spell!" said Sunset.

"I'll chain that to a spell of my own!" said Twilight.

"I'll chain that to a trap!" said Pinkie.

"Dang," said Carrot. "That chain is long enough for an anchor."

"I play Poison of the Old Man," said Sunset. "With this, I can increase my life points by 1200!"

 **Carrot LP: 4000**

 **Sunset LP: 5200**

 **Twilight LP: 4000**

 **Pinkie LP: 4000**

"My spell is Emergency Provisions!" said Twilight. "I send my second face down to the grave, and gain 1000 life points."

 **Carrot LP: 4000**

 **Sunset LP: 5200**

 **Twilight LP: 5000**

 **Pinkie LP: 4000**

"My trap is Altar For Tribute!" said Pinkie. "I send my monster to the graveyard, and increase my life points by 800."

 **Carrot LP: 4000**

 **Sunset LP: 5200**

 **Twilight LP: 5000**

 **Pinkie LP: 4800**

"Trying to make the plank longer, huh?" asked Carrot. "When none of that will do ye any good. Thanks to the Arrow Shot Bow, and me samurai's effect, I can strike all ye land lovers directly! Attack!"

"Ah!" cried the girls.

 **Carrot LP: 4000**

 **Sunset LP: 700**

 **Twilight LP: 500**

 **Pinkie LP: 300**

"There's still one attack left," said Carrot. "I think I'd be choosing… ye Shimmering Sunset! If I can sink your ship, me business will be booming!"

"Oh no you don't!" said Sunset. "I discard Kuriboh to block your attack!"

"Drat!" said Carrot. "Very well, I shall place a face down, and give the steering wheel to ye."

 **Turn 6: Sunset**

"Aye aye captain," said Sunset. "Yes! I play Raigeki to destroy all of…"

"I activate Mystik Wok!" interrupted Carrot. "Now by sacrificing me sushi slicer, I gain 4500 life points!"

 **Carrot LP: 8500**

 **Sunset LP: 700**

 **Twilight LP: 500**

 **Pinkie LP: 300**

"Alright then," said Sunset. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Kuriboh. Then I'll tribute him and my Rose Warrior to summon, The Supremacy Sun! Attack her directly!"

"Argh!" said Carrot.

 **Carrot LP: 5500**

 **Sunset LP: 700**

 **Twilight LP: 500**

 **Pinkie LP: 300**

"Your turn, Twilight," finished Sunset.

 **Turn 7: Twilight**

"Thanks," said Twi. "I play Bonding – D20, which lets me combine my Oxygeddon with the two Duoterions in my hand. Now come forth! Water Dragon Cluster! Drown her life points!"

"Shiver me timbers!" said Carrot.

 **Carrot LP: 2700**

 **Sunset LP: 700**

 **Twilight LP: 500**

 **Pinkie LP: 300**

"Finish her off, Pinkie," said Twilight.

 **Turn 8: Pinkie**

"Roger that," said Pinkie. "I summon Madolche Mewfeuille, and I'll use his effect to special summon Madolche Magileine. Next I play Star Changer to raise my kitty's level by 1. (Madolche Mewfeuille Level: 3 – 4) Now I can overlay my two monsters to Xyz summon Madolche Queen Tiaramisu! Then I'll play Madolche Chateau! Which means, my Marmalmaide returns to my deck, and my queen gets a power boost. (Madolche Queen Tiaramisu ATK: 2200 – 2700) Your majesty, send her to the lion's den!"

"Abandon ship!" cried Carrot as she was blown back by the final attack.

 **Carrot LP: 0**

 **Sunset LP: 700**

 **Twilight LP: 500**

 **Pinkie LP: 300**

"We won!" cheered Twilight.

"Awesome!" said Sunset.

"YAY!" cried Pinkie as she hugged her friends.

"Great team work, girls!" said Sunset.

"Indeed," said Twilight. "Our comeback was, well in my opinion, flawless!"

"You bet!" said Pinkie.

Carrot Bun got up. "Aargh! Congr-argh-tulations! Ye mateys managed to sink me ship. So, as for our deal, ye all get _fifty_ p-argh-cent off any hand roll. And still, all-ye-can-eat wasabi! Aargh!"

The girls all nodded and purchased their selected sushi rolls.

"Mmm... Mmm... I like it," said Twilight.

Pinkie had chosen extra wasabi on hers. "Ah... ah... so spicy!" She then breathed green fire, and rushed over to a nearby fountain to dunk her head. A couple seconds later, her inferno was extinguished.

Sunset and Twilight silently laughed.


End file.
